The Haunted Mirror
by BaralaiLuver
Summary: Ok, um... This is all about Hao getting trapped in a mirror making it haunted and everyone gets stuck in it... Flames are accepted because I just went all crazy with this one...I hav 4 chappies but it's not as long as u think. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. How it all started

The Haunted Mirror 0_0  
  
Yeah, it's a mixed world fic and flames ARE accepted... Let's face it... how can I become a better author if I can only get reviews like, "kawaii!" or... "this is great!"  
  
Besides, even if I do get flames, I won't get all the bad stuff. Two of my other friends 'helped out.' Hello Inu-Cheska and Gojyo's wife! But I DID most of the typing... HI!!!  
  
*waves to friends*  
  
Inu-Cheska: I'm NOT Inu-Cheska! I'm just Cheska! *hits Lilin with a fan*  
  
Gojyo's wife: *blush* What? So I'm married to Gojyo, what's wrong with that? My name's Victoria by the way.  
  
Me (Lilin, by the way): Please ignore them. Well, here we go! The Haunted Mirror!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
How it all Started  
  
Yoh and friends were in Africa... and Yoh had to go buy a camel which they will use to climb the mountain in Japan....  
  
(Note from Inu-Cheska: This actually happened.)  
  
(Note from Lilin (me): No it didn't! Liar!)  
  
Anyway, Yoh and Amidamaru were left buying a camel (hehe, imagine saying to a sales lady, "may I have a camel, please?") while everyone else went to the desert. (Just focus on Horo-Horo) And then, Hao came along yeah, and he fought with Horo-Horo and then it snowed 'cos of Horo-Horo (the cutie). The snow made the whole sky dark... Yeah, it was a tough battle... (yeah, sure...)  
  
And all the snow got bunched up. In other words, a LOT of snow fell. (Yeah, because Horo-Horo's strong....) In fact, so many snow fell that it actually made an AVALANCHE at NOON time in the AFRICAN desert. (Yeah, Horo-Horo's strong...)  
  
And this caused Hao to freeze over, though, he's not dead yet, but, Horo- Horo got covered with the blanket of snow. Sadly, yup, he fell unconscious... Well, this caused all the snow to melt but Hao didn't. The others (including Horo-Horo) met up with Yoh and they rode the camels to Japan and up the mountain. (oohh....)  
  
Well, anyway, 10,000 years later, Hao finally melted, oops, I mean, the ice around Hao melted yeah, and he was still alive because his body was preserved under the ice. (Cool...) and as you may of guessed, everyone else died.  
  
So, Hao bought a camel from the same store Yoh bought their camel 10,000 years ago. Hao used the camel to travel to Egypt, where there was a cave. In that cave was a giant mirror where a witch was trapped.  
  
The witch needed a powerful soul to replace her in the mirror and, just her luck, Hao Asakura was there. So, the witch used her magic and trapped Hao in the mirror.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Cheska: Awww! That's it?  
  
Me: There's still more chapters, stupid. *hits Inu-Cheska with monkey*  
  
Gojyo's wife: ????  
  
Read and Review. Yeah, flames accepted... just don't make it TOO hot... it'll melt me... Horo-Horo's there to cool me off though.... Yeah... 


	2. We're Getting Old Here

Here's chappie 2 of... DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!! "The Haunted Mirror" ******************************************************************  
  
We're getting old here....  
  
Ok, now, we know that Hao's trapped in the mirror, ok and then, another 10,000 years later, (again) Hao was still trapped in the mirror and the witch came back. Hao got SO annoyed with the witch that he said stuff that he shouldn't of said...  
  
Hao: ???@@###%%!! **&&&!)@**@(@@!!!??@@@#$%%#@!!!!  
  
(Inu-Cheska: Lil, what's that?)  
  
(Gojyo's wife: That means he's saying REALLY bad stuff, Cheska.)  
  
(Me: Yeah, stupid! *gets hit with Inu-Cheska's fan* OW!!!)  
  
So, now, the witch was mad and offended that she also got angry with Hao. So, she let out her evil powers (nothing that Horo-Horo can't beat ofcourse... but he's dead) and cast it on the mirror Hao was in and it got scattered all over Egypt.  
  
Ok, and then, Anna came alive though she's meant to be dead because it's been 20,000 years already. Ryuu also came alive.  
  
Ok, now, er.... Yoh and all of them lot were dead, obviously, then Anna cast a sleeping spell on Ryuu and she took his left lung (ow). Then, she put Ryuu's dirty, rotten lung in the middle and said stuff... sounded Indian...  
  
Anna: Iro ni roro ru tuy iru TUY!!! TUY!!! MAMA!  
  
Meanwhile, Ryuu was still struggling to breathe and crawls toward Anna...  
  
Anna: WHAT IS IT?? I'm trying to cast a spell here!  
  
Ryuu: *chokes*  
  
Anna: Oh, yeah.  
  
Anna heals Ryuu but the bad side is now he has to live with only one lung for the rest of his life...  
  
Anna: Ok, now, let me get on with my spell.... Iro ni roro ru tuy iru TUY!!! TUY!!! MAMA! MAMMMMAAAAA!!!  
  
And with that spell, Horo-Horo became her power spirit. Ain't that weird? ******************************************************************  
  
Me: Here ends another chapter of the haunted mirror.  
  
Inu-Cheska: It just keeps getting better and better...  
  
Gojyo's Husband, I mean, Wife!!: Let's buy some donuts!  
  
Me: How about the reviewers giving us ideas?  
  
Inu-Cheska: But I thought we've already finished the fic...  
  
Me: Shut up. *hits Inu-Cheska on the head with fan* Don't listen to her... 


	3. Everyone's Here

Me: OK... I think we can do up to chapter 4, And then, we'll be taking our reviewers opinions. (If we even have any) OKAY! Here's chappie 3 of ...  
  
Inu-Cheska: *sigh* The Haunted Mirror...  
  
Gojyo's Husband: Donuts are colorful. ^_^  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Everyone's Here... !  
  
Yoh: *dies*  
  
... never mind.  
  
Horo-Horo: AHH!! I'm meant to be dead!  
  
Anna: You are.  
  
(Inu-Cheska: NO! She's meant to say, 'You Are, Dear.' Because she likes Horo-Horo.)  
  
(Me: SHUT UP!! *hits her with monkey again*)  
  
And then, Chocolove and Lyserg came alive too. No, Anna didn't take another one of Ryuu's lungs... Chocolove and Lyserg jus came alive because they wanted to. Oh yeah, Lyserg was the right-hand of Anna. (Don't get any ideas... Yoh's for Anna!)  
  
(Gojyo's husband: Right Hand?)  
  
(Me and Inu-Cheska: That means he's her LOYAL assistant!)  
  
Yeah, and Chocolove was the poor, ugly servant.  
  
Chocolove: That's poor, ugly, FUNNY servant!  
  
Horo-Horo: Yeah, about 20,000 years ago!!  
  
(Inu-Cheska: Ok, then, Anna liked Lyserg!)  
  
(Me: *hits her with a giant boulder*)  
  
Ok, so, Anna heard about the magical pieces of... "THE HAUNTED MIRROR" that was scattered around Egypt. So, she asked her poor, ugly servant to fetch one of the pieces from Egypt. (They were in Japan, by the way)  
  
Anna: Chocolove...  
  
Chocolove: Yes, Madam...  
  
So, Chocolove went all the way from Japan to Egypt (without the camel, this time) and came back 2 minutes later.  
  
Chocolove: Here you go miss. *murmurs to himself* This is humiliating,,,  
  
Anna: Thank you, Chocolove.  
  
Chocolove: My, pleasure, miss.  
  
Horo-Horo: *tries not to laugh* ... *but laughs anyway*  
  
Anna: Oh, and, Chocolove... WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG???  
  
Anna pushes Chocolove down a cliff (I have no idea how it got there) and he, naturally, dies...  
  
Horo-Horo: I quit.  
  
Anna: But... but... if I take another one of Ryuu's lungs, he won't be able to breathe!!  
  
Horo-Horo: Why'd you pick me, anyway?  
  
Anna: Because I... I...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Inu-Cheska: Ok, Lil, what's the deal?  
  
Me: *sharpens sword and gives evil look* Just wait and see, mortal.  
  
Inu-Cheska: No comment. 


	4. Never Land

Me: YAY! Chappie 4 up... to be honest... I uploaded this all on the same hour... Inu-Cheska just wanted me too.  
  
Inu-Cheska: HEY! No I never!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Never Land  
  
Anna: Because, I... I... I... ACCHHHHOOOO!!!!!  
  
Anna sneezed so bad that she blew everyone INTO never land. No, not the one on the second star to the right and straight on 'till morning... It's the one INSIDE the piece of the haunted mirror that Chocolove gave to Anna.  
  
(Inu-Cheska: Whatever happened to Ryuu?)  
  
(Me: *sigh* )  
  
Yeah, when they got there, Ryuu was on a wheelchair. Yeah, he was finding it difficult to breathe and walk at the same time with only one lung.  
  
Never Land inside the Haunted Mirror was a cave. Sparkly though.  
  
Anna asked her right-hand to push the wheel chair when everyone hears music.  
  
Yeah.... They all saw prostitutes.... Wearing bikinis with a tiger design. Their bras were all stripy and orange. Their underwear had a tail... They were singing, "The Tide is High."  
  
Lyserg: HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!!  
  
Everyone stares at Lyserg...  
  
Now, Lyserg, who was pushing the wheelchair pushed it too hard when he said 'holy mother of crap' and Ryuu came rolling onto a wall. He then fell unconscious. Poor him... Yeah, and Lyserg turned round only to see Anna and Horo-Horo dancing with the prostitutes. He gave a weird look but decided it would be a good idea, anyway.  
  
Ryuu woke up and saw Horo-Horo, Anna and Lyserg dancing in Tiger bikinis and he got jealous so he joined them as well. Yeah, it was alright for the first 200 years but Horo-Horo got bored. He got off the stage.  
  
Horo-Horo: I quit.... But even if I wanted to, I can't.  
  
He rests his body, I mean, soul onto a wall when he accidentally steps on something and the wall behind him opened, and he saw the Lily 5 and they all jumped out and he got stuck in...  
  
Horo-Horo struggles to stand up...  
  
It was dark in that room... but then he sees a figure...  
  
*************************************************  
  
Inu-Cheska: FIGURE? WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Me: It's her, remember?  
  
Inu-Cheska: Her? Oh, yeah...  
  
Gojyo's wife: You guys, aren't you gonna eat your donuts?  
  
Me: I am, I'm hungry!  
  
Inu-Cheska: PLEASE! THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT ON A FANFIC PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Me: We all worked on this together... stupid.  
  
Inu-Cheska: STILL!! 


End file.
